


Preventing Bloodshed

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: A Killer and a Liar Walk into the Inquisition: The Love Story of Kenna Cadash and Thom Rainier [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Blackwall (Dragon Age) Spoilers, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarven Carta (Dragon Age), F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: Kenna Cadash is forced into a gown for a diplomatic event and is quite unhappy. Blackwall is at her side to try and make it bearable, while oggling her in a dress.
Relationships: Blackwall/Female Cadash (Dragon Age), Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Kenna Cadash/Blackwall
Series: A Killer and a Liar Walk into the Inquisition: The Love Story of Kenna Cadash and Thom Rainier [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897177
Kudos: 14





	Preventing Bloodshed

Kenna hoped everyone was having a good laugh at her expense. She’d already seen Cullen hiding a smirk behind a sheath of papers, already caught Varric running from the room, probably choking on his amusement. Kenna twitched the ridiculous sleeves of the gown again in annoyance, scowling out at the assembled company of _Orlesians_ from her throne. 

Ancestors sake, they all knew this was a farce. These nobs didn’t want to bow to her. She didn’t want to be wearing this dress. What the fuck was the point of this nonsense? Dressing her up like a damn noble hunter and parading her around like she was looking for a patron, where did Josephine get the _damn_ nerve? 

And yet, she was the nug-brained idiot sitting there, so really, whose fault was it? 

A glass of wine appeared temptingly at the corner of her left eye and someone bowed smoothly behind her, black beard tickling her ear. “My lady, you looked thirsty.” 

Well, at least Thom would make sure she got nice and tipsy. “Isn’t there anything stronger?” She whispered between clenched teeth.

He chuckled, breath warm on her ear, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. He pressed the goblet into her hand. “I may have added a bit from my flask, love.” 

“Thank the stone for you.” Kenna whispered fervently. “Remind me, _again_ , how this happened.” 

“Josephine arranged much of it and buried the details in other reports she knew you wouldn’t read.” Thom advised, straightening, one broad hand resting on the back of the stone throne. “You signed off on several things thinking they were other items of business. When you finally had to be properly informed, the consequences for pulling out were too severe.” 

He paused, thoughtfully, before adding on the last bit. “I believe they also plied you with enough alcohol to kill a druffalo during your dress fitting.” 

“So, you’re telling me I was outmaneuvered by my own ambassador?” Kenna asked, lifting her pointed chin. “And why is she still alive?”

“Because someone wisely hid your daggers before shoving you in a court dress, I suspect.” Thom chuckled warmly. “And because she is rather good at her job. This little soiree should have the nobility eating out of her hand for months if we can keep you from bloodshed.” 

Kenna stole a glance up at him through her lashes, frowning. “You’re enjoying this.” 

“The Orlesian nobility? Of course not.” Thom scoffed, smile crinkling under his beard. “You in a gown? I’m only a man, my lady. I cannot help but enjoy it.” 

She looked ridiculous and she knew it. They arranged her long, dirty blonde hair in elegant curls and heavy braids with a diadem of emeralds to match her eyes. The gown was the same green and gold, shades of the anchor in her palm. 

“Your worship!” A slender, willowy figure dropped into a flowery bow in front of her. “May I have the honor of claiming you first for a dance?” 

_Balls_. If Josephine thought she was going to dance with these fops… 

“I’m afraid I’ve already promised my dance card to Ser Rainier.” Kenna grinned dangerously. “Perhaps another lady would be a better choice.” 

The bow she got in return was far more perfunctory. Kenna looked up into Thom’s face, watching him scowl at the retreating figure. “Oh honestly.” She murmured. “He only wanted to dance with me because I’m on the throne.” 

“I’m sure to many of them that is an added bonus.” Thom stated dryly. “But I heard many of them speaking of your other charms at dinner.” 

Kenna scoffed, sipping at her wine. “I’m sure. That’s me. Perfectly charming.”

“I blame the gown.” Thom growled. “It is driving half of us to distraction. 

“Don’t tease me when I’m already stuck here, Thom.” Kenna sighed. She knew she was no great beauty. Knew the gown was putting silk on a battle scarred criminal. 

“My lady…” Thom’s dark eyes blazed. “Do not doubt it. You are the most lovely creature in Skyhold.” 

The shit in his flask must have been the good stuff, because Kenna flushed pink almost immediately. “Only because I’m the Inquisitor. Nobody would think me much of a looker otherwise.” 

“Kenna…” Thom bowed his head, brought the back of her hand to his lips and stared into her eyes. “Is it not enough then that I think you’re beautiful? The most beautiful woman in the world.” 

For the first time all night, she truly smiled. “If you’re trying to get me into bed, Thom, you’ll have to get me out of this contraption first.” 

“Oh, I will.” Thom promised darkly, the thought making a flash of heat travel to the pit of her stomach. “But first…” 

Thom pulled back, stepping in front of her and bowing neatly, extending his hand. “May I have this dance, my lady?” 

Laughing, Kenna abandoned her wine glass on her throne, and allowed Thom to lead her down into the scandalized nobles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like dwarves? Me too! Check it out at [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](http://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com)


End file.
